Dilettante
The Karin Dilettante is a hybrid electric four-door liftback featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Dilettante is a compact four-door liftback that is largely based on the second generation Toyota Prius sold between 1997-2001 in Japan and 2000-2003 in European and American markets. However, it has headlights from a Citroën C4, and a body shape that is more similar to the Honda Insight, with its lower roofline over the rear seat area. The taillights are very similar to that of the Buick Rendezvous. The vehicle itself has a large windscreen which is at a similar angle as the hood. The styling is very uniform, with many straight lines flowing throughout the body of the car, uninterrupted. However, the flared wheel arches are very exaggerated which give the car depth. According to advertisements in GTA IV, a new Dilettante starts at $39,999. The Dilettante is said to have an interior dashboard screen, similar to the real Toyota Prius. However, there is no actual dashboard screen in-game. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance The Dilettante is powered by an electric motor and an internal combustion engine at the same time in with a 5 speed automatic in GTA IV; and an electric motor at very low speeds then an internal combustion engine for most of the time with a CVT in GTA V. Despite having two sources of power, the Dilettante accelerates very slowly, and transmission choice doesn't make a difference. It has a top speed which is among the lowest in the game. The Dilettante, due to the dreadful turning radius, understeers at moderate-to-high speeds. The suspension is fairly soft, thus allowing the car to bounce around on rough roads. The engine in GTA V is noticeably quieter than that found in GTA IV. However, the car is more managable than the Bollokan Prairie, especially when turning at low to moderate speeds. It has considerably weak bodywork, as even low speed crashes can result in major body deformation. It is also severely affected by bullets. It is noticeably more rigid in GTA V than its GTA IV counterpart. GTA V Overview Image Gallery Dilettante-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The Dilettante requested in Stevie's Car Thefts. Dilettante-GTA4-advertising.png|Advertisement of the Dilettante. KarinDilettante-Front-GTAV.png|GTA V (Rear quarter view). Ss.jpg|Lazlow's Damaged Dilettante. Dilettante_GTAV_Lazlow_Endorsement.jpg|Lazlow's Dilettante as seen in the commercial in the Fame or Shame finale. Dilettante-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The Dilettante on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants In GTA V, Merryweather Security personnel drive Dilettantes with unique white paint jobs and the word "Patrol" painted on the sides. This Security Car variant cannot be modified at a Los Santos Customs shop, for the only option available is to repair the vehicle. KarinSecurityCar-Front-GTAV.png|A Merryweather Security variant of the Dilettante (Rear quarter view). MerryweatherVehicle-GTAV.jpg Dilettante-GTAV-SocialClubVariant.png|The Merryweather variant on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * A uniquely brown Dilettante is requested in Stevie's car requests, located across the road from Big Willis Mall in Willis, Dukes. * It mostly spawns in Easton and Star Junction , but can spawn anywhere in Liberty City (especially if seen), but is most commonly seen in Algonquin and around Leftwood and Westdyke. * Commonly spawns at Auto Eroticar in Alderney. * Can spawn while driving a Patriot around Alderney. * Lots of them may spawn in Northwood while driving a Super GT at late hours. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Can be bought for $25,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. * The Merryweather Security version can be found patrolling various areas, such as Davis Quartz, Elysian Island and Vinewood Hills, sometimes near 3671 Whispymound Drive, any time of the day. * Rarely can be seen driving around Marlowe Vineyards * Very common when driving an Asterope. * Rarely spawns around Rockford Hills, Vinewood and Alta. * Sometimes found around Grand Senora Desert and Harmony. Notable Owners * Lazlow Jones owns a red Dilettante seen in the mission Fame or Shame. Although its engine was supposedly overheated and running out of battery, if Michael gets into the car, and the player switch into another protagonist and switch back, the Dilettante will suddenly be back to normal and drivable. * Big Boy, the DJ of Radio Los Santos, owns a modified Dilettante that has Hydraulics. * Merryweather owns white and blue Dilettantes with a "patrol" decal as their security cars. Trivia General * The default radio stations in the Dilettante are: ** GTA IV: IF99 - International Funk or K109 The Studio. ** Episodes from Liberty City: K109 The Studio or Vice City FM. ** GTA V: Lowdown FM or Space 103.2. * The word dilettante means a dabbler in fine arts, or a connoisseur. It can also mean amateurish or superficial, the latter meaning playing into the stereotype of hybrid owners as caring more about being perceived as eco-friendly than actually trying to help the environment (as is suggested in the advertisement for the car). * The statement about toxic batteries for the Dilettante refers to the Toyota Prius having their batteries causing damage to the enviroment during mining and processing of the battery cells. * Unlike other vehicles advertised on the radio, the Dilettante is the first advertised vehicle to be made available to the player. * At the end of the Dilettante advertisement on the Rockstar website the car is caved in at the front despite it being "new". ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * The Dilettante is equipped with a voiced GPS system, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. * A green Dilettante identical to the billboard one can occasionally spawn in front of the Leftwood police station in the mission To Live and Die in Alderney. * On the CNT TV station the Dilettante is advertised in a commercial after I'm Rich. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * In the multiplayer, the Merryweather variant of the Dilettante cannot be insured, or stored in the player's garage. It can only be repaired, and the only modifications for it are explosives, making it a worthless vehicle to modify. It can be sold to Los Santos Customs for up to $2,500. * According to a sponsor on Fame or Shame, the Dilettante has a range of 10 miles. This fact is ignored in-game, however, as the vehicle may be driven indefinitely. * Due to it being owned by Merryweather, the Merryweather variant shares its paintjob with the Cargo Plane, white body with blue stripes. Video GTA IV - Karin Dilettante Commercial|The Dilettante's commercial in GTA IV. External links * Dilettante on Rockstar's site * 2010-2011 Toyota Prius Navigation }} de:Dilettante (IV) es:Dilettante fr:Dilettante pl:Dilettante ru:Dilettante sv:Dilettante Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:Hybrid Vehicles Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Front Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Compacts Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles used by Merryweather